The Challenge without a Title
by Pandora North Star
Summary: God, another really weird challenge story. Magic wackiness. angel in a corset. Oz has boobs. Just read it.


Challenge 2  
  
  
Challenge 2   
  
By Pandora North Star   
  
It needed to include...   
  
~blue walmart bag   
  
~coffee syrup   
  
~wood grained shelving paper   
  
~AE Fleece   
  
~"Fame...I'm gonna live Forever!"   
  
~Giles being traumatized   
  
~lucky charms   
  
~Angel in drag   
  
Oz with boobs   
  
The line "You put it in my mouth and expect me not to bite it?   
  
Xander looked around furtively as he darted out of the Walmart. The blue bag rustled in his hands and banged against his knees. The weather was drizzly as he headed to Cordelia's car.   
  
"Did you get the stuff?" she snapped as they pulled out of the parking lot.   
  
"Yes. But will you finally tell me why you need coffee flavored syrup and wood grained shelf paper?"   
  
"Giles wanted the shelf paper and the coffee syrup is for Willow. Something about a spell. It is such a drag being one of the few people with a car."   
  
"You deal so well babe." Xander said sympathetically. "So what are we doing tonight?"   
  
"What do we end up doing every weekend? Fighting demons. We have to go to the library and research some demon or other. Buffy said it attacks people wearing AE performance fleece. Lord knows why. Who would be caught dead in that clothing?"   
  
"I guess hell mouth demons have bad taste." Xander shrugged.   
  
"Thanks a lot." Cordelia shoved him.   
  
"Hey guys." Buffy looked up from the table where she was sitting. Xander and Cordelia waved and made their way over.   
  
"Here Willow." Xander handed over the coffee syrup to Willow. She took it and put it on her pile of miscellaneous spell ingredients.   
  
"What god forsaken thing are you going to put this crap on?" Cordelia handed Giles the roll of flimsy plastic wood grained contact paper.   
  
"It's peeling off the computer stands." Giles gestured to the table that the computer was sitting on, which indeed was peeling. "This school neglects the library. I suppose that is good for our purposes."   
  
"Is Angel coming?" Willow whispered to Buffy.   
  
"I hope so." Buffy shrugged.   
  
"Well Oz is coming." Willow said nonchalantly.   
  
"Fame...I'm gonna live forever!" Xander belted out.   
  
"A little bored tonight Xander?" Giles looked up from his ancient book.   
  
"Well you won't let me help you research The Fleecinator." Xander pointed out.   
  
"Why don't you go to the cafeteria kitchen and whip up something? It looks like it's going to be a long night." Willow suggested.   
  
"That's a good idea." Xander paused. "You think there is edible stuff in there?"   
  
"Well you will find out." Willow saluted him and went back to the spell she was working on. If it worked it would locate the American Eagle loving demon. Xander left and for a little while it was quiet .   
  
"Ahhh!" The library doors opened up and Oz came running in. "Aliens got to me! They did something." Oz pointed to his chest. There was breasts in the place of pecs. Not big ones but they looked odd. Collagen injections no doubt.   
  
"Who did this to you?" Giles asked skeptically.   
  
"Maybe not aliens but demons." Oz whined huddling in a corner. Willow watched him rather disgusted but intrigued. "Don't worry. I will find a spell to cure this." she promised him as she took a break from the other spell to focus on him.   
  
"What's going on?" Angel walked into the room. "I heard some screaming as I arrived. Is everyone ok?" Everyone looked up at Angel. Their jaws dropped.   
  
Angel was wearing a long black wig then a red leather corset and a black thong with high heel pumps.   
  
"Oh my Oz." Buffy muttered. "What the fuck happened to you?"   
  
"This old thing? Uh" Angel paused looking down at himself. "I don't remember putting this on."   
  
"Owww! They are burning my skin! Get them off!" Xander ran into the room and ran around crazily. All over his burnt clothing and his exposed skin there were bits of charred lucky charm marshmallows. It was obvious he had tried to make lucky charm squares but other than that they weren't sure what had happened.   
  
"I order you all under arrest of the fashion police!" Cordelia sobbed in distaste.   
  
"Having a little fun aren't we? Forgot to invite me?" Spike walked in the door. Everyone glared up at him. "I played evil fairy grandmother. Oz those boobs will be gone in a few days, Angel change your clothing and Xander turn down the oven." Spike sighed.   
  
"Is anyone else completely confused?" Giles rubbed his glasses.   
  
"I'm lonely damn it and no one cares! So I magicked Angel into those clothes when I saw him , I magicked Oz to have boobs and I turned up the oven on Xander when he wasn't looking."   
  
"Why don't you do something to me? Huh? I'm the one you hate. I'm the one you want to hurt." Buffy stepped up to Spike with a stake in her hand.   
  
"Come on then." Spike tensed up to fight. Buffy kicked at his face and he caught her shoe in his mouth. She pulled it out and looked at him oddly.   
  
"What? You put it in my mouth and expect me not to bite it?" Spike shrugged.   
  
"How did you learn how to do magick?" Giles looked at Spike.   
  
"A how to kit dummy." Spike rolled his eyes and left the room.   
  
"I need some clothing." Angel swiftly bolted out the door and headed to the boys bathroom.   
  
"I'm still burning over here!" Xander howled.   
  
"Coming honey." Cordelia sighed and moved towards Xander.   
  
Can you make the few days?" Willow looked at Oz. "Cos I have to finish this spell..."   
  
"I guess I will survive." Oz said feeling himself up. A smile spread across his face. Giles rolled his eyes and went back to his books. 


End file.
